In Time, We Will
by Gazizaty
Summary: Post-Good Karma Ending. AU-Reggie Lives. After the whole ordeal with Augustine, Delsin somehow convinces Eugene to move out of his little hideout and into his home. Unsurprisingly, this creates much fustration for his older brother Reggie. Only, not in the way he thinks it to be.


**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank my buddy Crowbi (LovelyAche) for helping give birth to this wonderful pairing. And influencing me with a lot of her artwork, yes. (also, follow her tumblr for more second son goodness yes yes yes)

* * *

Reggie knew from the beginning he started thinking about it was the moment he was in deep hot water. So far down below that once he hit the bottom there was no escaping from his tedious thoughts. And he had felt incredibly guilty about it, guilty and filthy for even thinking about it. He doesn't even recall when he started wondering about him. It was supposed to be a genuinely innocent and caring thought, the kind of thought you would put out there if a loved one was at risk and nothing more.

At least, that's what he keeps telling himself.

But it just...sort of happened, and he liked it. Reggie liked it when he would come over to visit his brother Delsin and help out a after the whole fight against Augustine. Lord knows Delsin is all he's got going for him right now. And what Reggie wouldn't give to have him look the same way as he does to his brother.

Yet again, it makes him feels sick, mentally. His silly, delusional thoughts made him feel like dirt towards the boy. A boy? Yes. Eugene looked nothing older than a teenager, despite Reggie knowing he was only slightly younger than Delsin. Still, it doesn't stop him from feeling like some pervert.

But he saw a lot discomfort in the boy, a detachment from the world and sometimes himself, even though Delsin was convinced it had been okay when he had taken Eugene out of his comfort zone. It hurt to see Eugene that way, in a way Reggie could only describe as seeing his former self. Lost and drifting into places, a time Reggie remembers all too well before he started thinking about joining the police force.

Reggie had to do something, anything. The only times he would see the boy openly smile was when he was around Delsin, and boy did it made him slightly envious. Reggie wasn't going to deny that he wanted those smiles, the soft nervous laughter and gentle voice all for himself.

Sure it was selfish, and maybe even rude of him. But Reggie was convinced that the only way he could sink further was the one into the hole he created, with no one to blame but himself.

"Eugene! Over here man."

Reggie was far from them, but he noticed Eugene stumble, startled by the sound of his own name. Delsin wasn't even too far from him either, but as far as Delsin goes...that was kind of a given. The poor boy had almost tripped over the box he had been carrying, helping Delsin out by...well, carrying his own things actually. Delsin made sure once the whole thing had blown over, he wanted Eugene to move out from his little haven of a home and into a proper house, starting with theirs. And as an added gesture of good faith, Delsin offered to help with his belongings.

A.k.a that meant Reggie was involved moving boxes as well.

At first, Delsin was surprised Reggie wasn't entirely against the idea of Eugene moving in with them, he thought he would have had to talk he way into this one with his older sibling. But then again, Delsin doesn't know most things on what Reggie tends to think about. And he aimed to keep it that way.

"Woah, I'm sorry," Delsin turn around just in time to see Eugene wobble. "Just put that box down, I'll go get the rest."

"Why don't you carry that one instead?" Reggie called out in frustration, "You know that one has all his games in it."

"Wait, why me?"

And Delsin knew his mistake in blurting that out because Reggie snapped back relentlessly. "Because this whole thing is all **your** big idea." He growled, watching Delsin make moronic faces whilst Eugene just sort of... shrunk away behind his box.

Reggie swallowed; he didn't mean to be that loud.

"Fine."

Delsin lowered the box he had been carrying onto a table nearby to scoop up the one Eugene had in hand. "Hey, it's cool, I can take this one." He says, hands already latched onto the box before Eugene could even stop him.

Reggie could see the reluctance on the boys face, and he has to force himself to look away momentarily. Ever since Delsin coaxed Eugene out of his hideout it had been a continuous chain of shaking hesitation. And it had been painful to watch Eugene grow upset about the whole ordeal really, but it had to be done. He really wanted what was best for Eugene, just as much as Delsin wanted it too.

But Eugene definitely wasn't making it easier on the Rowe brothers, especially when he made those defeated, puppy dog eyes that were surprisingly easy to spot beyond his glasses. It was as if they were taking his favourite toys away and grounding him for it. Delsin did his best to being comfort to Eugene with the thought that he would move what he could into their place, temporarily; Reggie must add.

"Damn, this thing really is heavy." Delsin chuckles, "Alright, I'm off to your room. You can chill out here with officer party-pooper over there. I won't be long."

Reggie sighs, setting a box on top of another. "You do realize I'm helping you clean up your mess again, right?"

"Of course," Delsin grins, "And I love you too for that."

"Idiot." Reggie grumbles under his breath, leaning on the stack.

Delsin leaves them both in the living room, and Reggie can absolutely feel how tense Eugene must be right now. As if the shifting of his feet and quick glances around the floor didn't give it away.

Reggie wasn't above sympathy however, and besides...he did feel like he came off a little harsh.

"Hey," he says as calmly as possible, facing him, but he still manages to spook Eugene somehow. Damn it. "About earlier...I didn't mean it like that. Delsin can kind of come off ignorant sometimes, but ah...he means well. And I forget that it can kinda set me off too."

Did that even sound right?

Reggie watched Eugene's fingers turn and clench into the bottom of his sleeves. "I understand." He says, quietly.

Reggie blinks, and has to look away again forcefully. "You know, you are welcome to stay here...umm, until you feel okay to do what you want again."

If Reggie could shut himself up from talking forever, now would have been the perfect time.

"Yeah, okay."

Yeah, now would be the perfect time.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Reggie allows himself to turn to the boy, noticing Eugene was still keeping his gaze far away. How cute.

Wait, no.

"For letting me stay." He says.

Reggie shrugs, "Well, it's not like I could have stopped Delsin even if I were to try-" You're doing it again damn it. "Ah, but I mean it's still fine. You can stay, it would be fine okay?"

Smooth.

Eugene bites his lip, repeating after Reggie. "Okay."

Real smooth...

"Kitchen is that way," Reggie points, opting to drive their previous topic away. "And bathroom is there. But keep in mind I get it first because of priorities and all."

"Yes."

"Well," Reggie saw their conversation turning into something he would have been expected to do at work, and refused to go on like it was. "any...questions?"

Well that didn't last long. Unfortunately for Reggie, this wasn't the case. At least, not that he expected Eugene to have any questions-

"You don't mind me?"

Okay, that caught him off guard. "Mind you?"

Eugene slowly looks up, but not directly at Reggie. "Me being here. I know that this is really awkward for you, me being a conduit and all. I'm guessing this breaks some kind of law?"

Reggie had to steel himself from frowning. Is this what Eugene really thought of him?

"You being a conduit has nothing to do with why you're staying here," Reggie reassures, allowing his voice to be loud and clear for once. "I know I might have come off as...a bit of hard ass at first, but what you are isn't a problem at all to me. And this isn't really breaking the law. Unless...I need to remind you of the state of my little brother."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Eugene laughs softly, and a smile too? Fuck, if that didn't make Reggie's insides turn. He could actually feel himself deflate a little.

"You..." Reggie pauses, offering a smile, "if you need something, let me know as well. Or Delsin. Even Betty."

"Sure," Eugene nods, a grin this time. "maybe I could help around your umm, people?"

Reggie wants to laugh, knowing how careful the boy is being. "That's absolutely fine Eugene, kind of you even."

"Yeah," Eugene fidgets, then starts walking towards him, "I should take care of some of my stuff now then, Delsin's probably trying to set my games up I bet."

"No wait," Reggie acts quickly before he even knows what he's doing, lifting the box he had piled away. "I think...I think I should..."

Reggie tries to mumble his way out with excuses, what he got instead was a look of utter confusion from Eugene. The same puppy face when he looked down...

Damn it all.

"This box is also way too heavy." He said, lamely.

"But...that box just has sheets in them," Eugene says, "I remember, I labelled that."

"Oh," come on Reggie, think faster. "well, I think it would be better if you got the one below."

"Oh..." Eugene looked worried at the much larger cardboard box, "that one has a television in it."

Reggie you idiot.

"Shoot, alright alright. Take mine then. Careful now."

He faces Eugene, lowering himself slightly so that he could get a better grip. What then happens is Eugene trying to take complete hold of the box, Reggie's arms included.

"Ah! Hang on a second, my arms." he wrestles, trying to slip his arms trapped under Eugene's.

"I'm sorry!"

Reggie pulls away just in time to catch the underside of the box and one of Eugene's arms, saving him moments away from losing his balance. "Whoa, easy now."

"T-Thanks," Eugene stutters, "I'm sorry."

"We should have gotten you a smaller box really," Reggie shyly admits, "you going to be okay?"

"I will be." he says, and it doesn't sound convincing at all. "Really."

"You sure? I can lift this to your room you know." Christ, you can barely see what's beyond yourself.

Eugene comes out more sternly then before. "I'm sure, thanks." He is also aware of the hand still clutching onto his arm. "But, I can't...move."

"What?" For Reggie, it takes seconds to realize. "Oh!" He tucks his arm away behind him, feeling childish. "Right."

"Eugene!" Half of Delsin's body appears swinging from an open room. "Hey, I can't seem to get your console to plug into my TV, is there something I'm missing like a..." Delsin looks back and forth between his older brother and new housemate. The fact that Reggie was standing so stiffly was interesting too.

"Yo, did I miss anything here?"

"No." Reggie replies, a little too hasty.

"...okay?"

Eugene waddles his way towards Delsin's voice, "I'm coming, sorry."

Delsin moves out of his away, his hands held up with his back pressed against the wall, allowing Eugene to squeeze past. "Go right ahead?"

"Thanks."

He waits for him to leave the room entirely; before he turns his attention back onto his older brother and makes a face. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Reggie had his arms folded, seemingly nonchalant. "I just let him do his own thing. Same thing as you if anything."

Even Delsin understood that came out awkwardly. "Okay? Chill. I'm just asking." He nods away, "Hey! We should totally invite Fetch over, you know? Make this a couple thing."

"Couple thing?" Oh, Reggie could throttle his little brother right now.

"Yeah! Me and Fetch, you and Eu-"

"I swear if you try to finish that sentence."

"I was joking!" he grins, "Relax. Besides, I was thinking of inviting Hank instead. He seems like such a stand up guy."

"Please shut up," Reggie groans, "Just come over here now and help me with this box, will you?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** It was supposed to be a short, establised relationship ficlet but I suck with stuff like that so I'm starting straight from the beginning. No idea how far this is going to go compared to my other WIP fics (which I am grateful for those who have been waiting all this time) but hopefully done by the summer, something like that. No Beta, all mistakes are mine. (also, it's 3am as I post this and I don't know what sleep is anymore lol)


End file.
